Education
by Servant Gabrielle
Summary: Drabble. Hatsuharu decides to play professor and teach Tohru a little lesson using Yuki as an unwilling class example. HatsuharuxYuki.


Warning: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, girly boy.

Pairing: Hatsuharu x Yuki.

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I wish they did, because they're related, and incest is so good! Then I'd have the chance to corrupt MORE people!

Education

As male members of the zodiac, when hugged by a female both Yuki and Hatsuharu Sohma would, in a poof, turn into their animal forms. It was bothersome, at a school filled with lovely girls, for the boys who were just receiving their first doses of hormones. However, by their later years of school, the two had figured out a solution.

A pair of strong arms locked themselves around Yuki's small waist. He hadn't heard the sound of his door opening, or closing, but he hadn't expected there to be any noise of his relative's arrival.

"You're a little later than usual," the rat turned in the restricting embrace so he could see the other boy; his contrasting hair and chocolate eyes.

Before answering, Haru kissed Yuki in a gentle hello, "I was held up by our little Tohru."

"What did she want with you?"

"Ah, she asked what gays were," he spoke as if it were the most natural topic to be discussing.

Yuki, on the opposite side of the spectrum, seemed a little startled, "And what did you tell Tohru?"

"That you would explain it to her."

"W-what!"

Hatsuharu just grinned, he loved being the one to kill the apathetic air that Yuki tried to hide in, to see the blank look replaced by shock or rage. His favorite was to see lust and passion, love painted in large strokes across the canvas of the boy's face; he was an artist.

"How am I supposed to explain something like that to her..."

"Hmm... I have an idea."

The ox swiftly brought his lips to the complimentary pair, sliding his tongue between teeth that instantly parted in submission out of habit. He guided Yuki to sit upon the edge of the bed, skillfully keeping their mouths connected and the rat's mind occupied with passionate kisses. After a few insistent nudges Haru was able to comfortably rest between the other boy's slightly parted legs. Yuki's lavender eyes fluttered shut effeminately.

There was a knock on the door, but Hatsuharu continued to use his kisses for their full distracting power. His long fingers drifted teasingly over Yuki's back, leaving trails of heat even through the fabric of his uniform. The sounds from the door didn't even register in his dazed mind.

"Um, Yuki-kun, Hastuharu-san said you would be here... oh my." When the door softly slid open, the innocent brown eyes of Tohru Honda took their time to take in the scene before them. Yuki-kun's swollen lips glistened as they parted to release panted breaths and soft gasps as the soft pink blush deepened upon his cheeks. Each small flutter of his closed eyes was accented by his long silver lashes; one of his small hands fisted in stark strands of hair and the other balled in the soft material of Hatsuharu-san's uniform that identically matched his own. Meanwhile the ox had moved his lips down to the pale skin of throat that belonged to the rat alternating between gentle nips and soothing licks; the attention caused Yuki-kun to lean his head back and expose more of his skin. He opened one eye lazily, which became two shock-widened purple orbs.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you both, I'll lave now. Forgive me!" little Tohru shut the door quickly, and ran with a blush that rivaled Yuki's on her own face.

"Honda-san-"

"Did Tohru leave?"

"No thanks to you. What is your problem anyways?" Embarrassment flooded his entire body, suddenly feeling weaker, he tumbled backwards, lying on the bed and covering his blushing face with crossed arms.

"She needed to be taught a few things. Tohru wanted to know what gays were. She also needed to learn who you belonged to. You're gay," Haru tried to snuggle close to the other boy, resting his head against a quivering chest. He could hear Yuki's heart beat, "and you belong to me. Simple lesson, really."

The rat's reply was accompanied by a half-hearted shove to the ox's head, which accomplished absolutely nothing, "You've probably scarred her for life."

"Innocence can't last forever."

"You're a lousy teacher."


End file.
